


Never again

by green_dragons



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Forced Sex, M/M, dont cry please, if you cry thats ok, jercy - Freeform, just kidding, person - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_dragons/pseuds/green_dragons
Summary: Percy and Jason are sent to a temple of Nemesis to retrieve something. Percy makes a grave mistake resulting in shattered hearts, discomfort, and a vengeful goddess who knows exactly what it is she’s doing to them.(Jason fucks percy lmao)





	Never again

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and leave kudos if you like this! Also go take a look at my tumblr, zarlish-dragons

-Jason-

Jason had been hesitant to bring Percy on the quest, even if he was vital to it. He remembered all too well the last time they had faced off under the pretense of revenge and hidden feelings, and was not sure he wanted to repeat the experience.

Which is why, when Chiron told them that they had to go to a temple devoted to Nemesis and retrieve something, Jason had a few doubts.

Even a fool could tell that going to a temple devoted to a goddess of revenge, sacrifice, and payback was probably not the best idea. 

The item in question was an extremely powerful dagger guarded by a curse that sent a massive tidal wave through the temple, destroying it, and the small village located conveniently in the wave’s path.

Jason was to grab the dagger and Percy and fly them to safety, while Percy was to stop the tsunami.

Chiron was worried that thieves would find the temple and plunder it, thus releasing the tidal wave on the village, so he sent them to take care of it, getting rid of potential danger to the village, a cursed dagger in the wrong hands, and a powerful temple all in one swoop.

Jason agreed with Chiron on the matter of getting out of there and how both of them would be necessary, but nevertheless was worried.

This is why a warm-ish September day brought a carefree Percy and a mumbling Jason to the temple in more or less high spirits.

“Remember,” Jason was saying to Percy, “don’t touch anything, DON’T say her name, and-“

“Remind yourself constantly of why we’re best bros,” Percy finished, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I got it.”

“Just checking,” Jason insisted. We don’t want a rematch, even though I’d totally win,” he added, smirking.

Percy looked at him with a shocked expression. “Like hell you will!” he told him indignantly.

Jason rolled his eyes and they continued walking up the hill the temple looked over. 

Ten sweaty minutes later they stood at the mouth of a cave set into the hill. Putting their hands to the narrow entrance, they felt cold air rush out and meet the bare skin of their palms.

Percy wriggled into the small mouth first, landing with a muffled thump and an equally as muffled “dude check this place out!”

Jason nestled the knapsack they had brought with them under his shirt, pressing it tight against his stomach, and slid in as well.

Now, Jason had seen a lot of temples in his day. Hell, he had even designed a few! But this temple was something else. 

For one thing, the ceiling was extremely tall, maybe approaching 70 feet in some places. The walls were unevenly distanced, in some places only 50 feet across, in others maybe reaching to 200. Jason knew that this was quite small compared to other caverns, with only one room and all, but for the Greeks to devote this much space to one deity was quite unusual. 

But the thing that really stood out to Jason and Percy were the objects in the room. Little knickknacks and trinkets were scattered everywhere, like a tornado had torn through a house and deposited all the junk here, or like the Hidden Treasures cove in Aladdin, but domestic style. 

Another thing that they noticed was the sinister feel to the place. Not to mention the noise. Except for scrawls of Nemesis’s name in all sorts of languages, not just Ancient Greek, there were no paintings, statues, or figurines of her or her holy objects anywhere. But there was a cold air that instead of feeling nice on their sweaty bodies, felt intrusive and freezing. Whispers seemed to float on the draft that swept through the cave, screams echoing faintly, calls of revenge loudest of all.

On a table not far from Jason’s right was a faded red lamp that was flickering eerily, but somehow always providing more than enough light to see. A few paces away from Percy was a deck of cards that was shuffling itself, and a few yards to the left was a floating dagger... 

“That’s it!” Jason said excitedly. But Percy didn’t respond. Looking over, confused, Jason turned just in time to see Percy studying a picture of what looked like a titan, with an expression on his face that looked close to tears.

Turning to Jason, he said softly, “You don’t think Nemesis will be mad if I take this, do you?”

“Wait, Percy, no!” Jason yelled, but it was too late. Percy had already picked up the frame and said her name.

Oh, no.

With a flash of scarlet light Nemesis appeared behind them. 

“Hello, Perseus Jackson. Jason Grace.”

-Percy-

Percy swallowed and put the frame back on the rickety table he had found it balancing on.

“Why is this here?” he choked out.

Nemesis raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Everything here has significance to an exchange, forceful or not, revenge, sought after or not, or a sacrifice, willingly made... or not.

“Your friend Bob there was a sacrifice, an intentional one, yes, but still a sacrifice.”

Jason spoke up, saving Percy from answering, with all the conflicting emotions he was sure to be having.

“Please, Goddess, let us go in peace. We simply wish to save a town and take an item.”

“And destroy my temple,” she hissed. “Do not lie to me, boy. I know exactly your intentions. I might have let you slide with just the dagger, but he has touched something else. Something that was not his to touch. You let him. You’ll both be paying.”

Percy felt himself cower a bit. He just couldn’t help himself. He had seen the picture of Bob and remembered his days in Tartarus, which made him remember Annabeth... oh, god, Annabeth...

But they had broken up, only for Percy to realize he was in love with someone else, for reasons he could not fathom. All he knew was that the love he felt for this person was staggering; he would do anything for them, which he told himself was silly because there was no way, _no way,_ the person liked him back. Those conversations with himself were often painful ones.

But all those thoughts were lost as he and Jason stood in front of Nemesis and awaited their fate. All this was his fault. All of it.

And now they were going to pay.

-Jason-

Jason cleared his throat nervously. He knew the both of them couldn’t fight her; one snap of her fingers and they would turn against one another. But he also knew that Nemesis respected negotiating.

“What is it you wanted us to,” he swallowed, “do?”

Nemesis leered at him, a feral and stark contrast to the rest of her calm face.

“Percy has picked up a picture of someone he has sacrificed despite affection, so you’ll be sacrificing yourselves through affection.”

“Affection... how?” Jason asked tentatively. Nemesis looked at him, unblinking, in her leather jacket and pants. Her motorcycle rested on a stalagmite a few feet away.

She drew out one word, “Sex.”

-

It took Jason a minute, and even when he comprehended what she had said he still thought he heard wrong.

“Wait, what?” Jason exclaimed, incredulous. “You can’t make us do that!”

He looked to Percy for support, but the other boy’s face was slack and completely pale.

“Percy...?” Jason ventured. He swallowed again. He knew he could possibly argue, but alternatives with Nemesis usually included losing organs and/or people. Perhaps this was not the time to attempt negotiating. Besides, this was a small price to pay. They would get it done, and walk away. 

But he still really, really, _really_ didn’t want to do this.

Percy was still staring straight ahead at Nemesis, with that horrifyingly empty fairaway look on his face. Jason was taken aback slightly at this, but shook it off. He was probably just as confused and defeated as Jason felt.

“I was just going to say that this might be the best deal we can get. Please, Percy, don’t make his weird. Let’s just do it and get the fuck out of here.” 

The last words were what shook Percy. Jason never, ever, cussed. He turned his head jerkily to the side to look at his best friend, but didn’t really seem to see him, much less have heard anything Jason had just said.

Jason sighed.

-Percy-

He wasn’t sure why, exactly, he was in love with Jason. He had never had attraction for another boy before, but once he had split up with Annabeth he realized he simply hadn’t had time. He had been constantly on the move, thus not making very many emotional connections. He usually only had enough time at a school to figure out who was going to bully him, and then avoided them.

And then he had a girlfriend, so why question his sexuality or look at other people when he had someone?

But then Annabeth was gone and he had time to think, time to enjoy other people.

The first time he really questioned his sexuality was sort of unexpected. He and Jason sparred a lot, whenever he was at Camp Half-blood. The sun was at its highest point in the sky and they were both hot and tired. Percy had taken his shirt off already, and he should have realized it was only a matter of time before Jason did too.

He had stopped to take a water break, turning away from the other boy, and was startled when he heard his name being called behind him. He had turned around and woah... Jason was too close.

He could make out the drops of sweat clinging and sliding down Jason’s tanned torso, his muscles that rippled slightly whenever he moved. He wasn’t overly buffed or anything, just lithe and lean with abs and pecs you could see but no stark six-pack or anything. In other words, he was realistic.

And gorgeous.

Percy remembered getting instantly hard. This freaked him out even more than Jason’s perfectness, and he scrambled away with a feeble excuse.

Back at Cabin 3, he panicked, not knowing what to do about the situation between his legs. He finally decided there was nothing for it and jerked off, thinking pointedly of things besides Jason.

Convincing himself that it was just a moment of insanity, he pretty much went back to his regular schedule, thinking whatever it was had passed.

He found himself growing hard four times the next day, all over small and trivial things he saw Jason doing, the most embarrassing moment being when Jason was talking to Annabeth and his shirt rode up a bit. Like, what was he? A high school girl? With Annabeth in the picture, no less.

Most of them he managed to flag in record time, but the last one he had to sort out in his own hand that night.

That was the night he admitted defeat and thought of Jason.

Now, Percy may have not been the best liar, but hiding things he could do. After that night he made himself an emotional barrier, called Any Feelings For Jason Will Not Be Let Through. As a public mask, anyway. He did whatever the hell he wanted in the privacy of his own cabin.

He forced his dick under control and acted to Jason as he always had. That meant no meaningful touches, looks, or conversations. Which he was fine with. Because he had no choice.

But now here he was. He was about to do something that he had fantasized about for ages, something that he had wanked his dick nearly raw thinking about, something that he knew could possibly hurt him very badly emotionally.

So he said nothing when Jason looked to him for support. He didn’t want to seem eager for the idea, but also really didn’t want to brush it away.

A cuss word reached Percy’s ears from Jason’s mouth, but it sounded like it was under water. He looked over at that, but sort of tuned everything else out.

He saw a blanket appear on the floor as if through peripheral sight, and saw Jason start slowly unbuckling his buckle, sliding... wait. No. He was going to be here for this.

He shook himself out of his own head and swallowed thickly.

“I’ll bottom,” he whispered. Jason looked over, vaguely surprised, but nodded once with finality.

This was happening.

-Jason-

As Jason undid his belt buckle, slowly, ever so slowly, he could feel a chasm of... what? What exactly was he feeling? Was he nervous? Scared? Panicked? Certainly not excited.

He looked over to Percy at the whispered words, “I’ll bottom,” and could have exclaimed out loud in relief. For some reason he really couldn’t picture himself on that side of things, so to speak.

He pulled the worn leather from each individual loop, hearing the faint clinking the metal made in between each one. He made sure to carefully coil his belt and lay it aside. 

Part of him couldn’t help but blame Percy, but he shut that part up instantly. He couldn’t imagine feeling what Percy had in that moment seeing the picture; the misery etched upon his face was agonizing.

He looked over and saw Percy was mostly undressed, sitting blankly on the blanket, staring at him.

He was a little creeped out at first, before he realized Percy wasn’t staring at him. He was doing that thing again, staring almost through him, with a faraway look in his eye. Oh, well.

Jason pulled off his shirt and pants quickly after that, taking a few more seconds to fold them before sitting down on the other edge of the blanket with his boxers still on, mimicking Percy.

“How do you want to do this?” Jason asked Percy, hating the shakiness in his voice.

The other boy shrugged helplessly.

“Alright then, uh, can you take off your boxers and go on your hands and knees?” Jason tumbled the words out in a rush hoping Percy would just do it.

To his surprise, Percy shook his head and situated himself so he was lying on his back.

“Can we do it this way?” he asked quietly. Jason was tempted to ask why, but he refrained, albeit just barely.

“Sure. Now, uh, let’s, uh, take off our boxers?” Jason winced. Feeble sentences should be his superpower. 

But Percy just nodded and shed them in one pull, looking immediately to the side away from Jason when he had discarded them.

Jason didn’t even look at Percy’s dick. Why would he? He wasn’t gay. But Percy noticed. And he felt the carefully constructed barrier grow a single hairline fissure.

-

Jason took off his boxers and looked helplessly at Nemesis. She just smiled and shook her head like _no, you cannot ask me for help._

But he wanted this over now. Like, _right now._ So he acted purely on instinct.

He took his left hand and wrapped it around his dick, and took his other hand and wrapped it around Percy’s dick. Ignoring the strangled sound that came from the other boy, he told him: “we need to be hard, Jackson. Just think about pretty girls or something.”

Ouch. Percy felt that. The fissure was longer now.

After stroking them both to hardness, he hesitated. There was no lube and the only other method he knew... ugh. Without preamble, Jason knelt down and, quelling his own disgust, licked the rim of Percy’s asshole before delving his tongue completely inside.

“Jason! What he fuck?! Warn a gu-uhhhh,” Percy tried to mumble, but immediately stopped when Jason reaches just far enough with the tip of his tongue to brush his prostate, but only a little.

“Come on, harder,” he grunted as Jason twisted his tongue inside of Percy and rubbed his prostate again, but again, just barely.

Jason did his best, smiling slightly when he heard Percy moan from pleasure. Well, at least one of them was having fun.

One thing he didn’t expect was the taste. It was a little earthy, a little unpleasant, but overall pretty bland.

He pulled his tongue out from Percy, declaring him stretched open enough, but wanted to make sure.

“Percy? I’m gonna, you know, now. Okay?” 

Percy nodded faintly. So Jason lined the head of his cock to Percy’s hole, and pushed until he was fully seated. 

Now he knew what people meant when they said one one was “tight”. Hot, moist skin was all around his dick, suffocating it from all angles, but it felt good. 

A gasp of pain was uttered, however, and Jason forgot his euphoria for a second and immediately asked Percy if this was too much. But Percy shook his head and told him to, “start fucking moving already.”

So Jason did. He curled his hands around Percy’s hip bones and pulled out almost all the way before going back in slowly. Gods but he didn’t think he’d ever get used to it.

“I’m not some fucking china doll, Jason. Just ram into me, I can take it.”

Jason furrowed his eyebrows and tried to do his best. But even as he went faster, thrust his hips a little harder, the expression of mild pain remained on Percy’s face. Until...

“Unggghhhh! There! Oh gods, right there!” Percy nearly sobbed. “Right there! Oh, yeah, uhhh, harder Jason, please!”

Jason found an angle that brutally hit that little bundle of nerves that called itself a prostate and snapped his hips faster now, profusely sweating and moaning himself.

“Harder, _harder!_ ” Percy really was sobbing now, but it wasn’t from the pleasure. Not that Jason needed to know that.

“Percy, dude. I think- I think I’m gonna cum soon,” Jason told him breathlessly.

Percy moaned and reached up a hand and started stroking his penis, using quick strokes, sweeping under the foreskin and using the puddle of precum on his stomach as makeshift lube as he worked himself.

“Me... too,” he managed between moans.

Jason came first, letting out a shout as he had the most intense orgasm of his life and emptied his load, shooting jet after jet into Percy’s body.

That was all it took for Percy to cum, and he did, even harder than Jason, and with a shout of “Jason!”, that he couldn’t have prevented even if wanted to. His dick spasmed as spurts of spunk decorated his chest and torso, his dick slapping wetly on to his stomach, completely spent, before sliding to rest unevenly on his balls.

Jason shakily pulled out while Percy closed his eyes for a minute, and cleaned himself off with the edge of the blanket, before pulling his clothes to him.

“Come on Percy, it’s over, thank the gods.

_Crack_

“I’m so happy we never have to do that again.”

And everything was still.

-Percy-

Throughout the entire act, little things Jason did reminded Percy just how much Jason didn’t, and never would, want him. More hairline fissures cracked his barrier.

But when Jason said those words, “I’m so happy we never have to that again,” Percy’s barrier splintered horribly, and then fell completely silent, but didn’t break.

Then Percy realized Jason clearly meant what he said, and that hurt too. The barrier finally cracked all the way through and was one breath away from completely collapsing.

What finally pushed him over was the neglect. _Jason fucking walked away._

And that’s when Percy fucking shattered. His heart broke so badly he couldn’t breathe. He just lay there, eyes closed, breathing labored, Jason’s cum leaking out of his fucked open hole. 

He lay there, open and heavy-limbed, dazed.

He never heard Jason getting dressed. He never heard him do anything. He didn’t feel the rough shakes Jason did to his shoulders, trying to pull him back, he didn’t hear the calls, then screams, of his name. Just... silence.

Perseus Jackson, the savior of both wars, son of the Sea God, one of the most powerful demigods there ever lived, was broken.

Utterly, completely, totally,

Shattered.

-Jason-

“Percy? Percy! PERCY!” Jason screamed. He turned to Nemesis, furious, when Percy did not respond. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!” he roared.

The goddess only examined her nails idly. “On the contrary, dear, I believe it’s what you did.”

“What do you mean, what I did?” Jason sputtered. “We did what you asked. He should be fine!”

Nemesis finally met his gaze with a cold glare that withered a vase of blood red tulips growing behind him. “You don’t get it, do you?” she told him calmly, dangerously.

She went back to her nails. “You see Percy as a friend, always a friend, nothing ever more. Tell me, Jason, do you know why Percy and Annabeth separated?”

“I- no,” Jason replied.

“Hmmm, then perhaps today is not the day to learn,” she mused, “but you do see Percy as a friend, correct?” She curled her lip. “Best bros, to use the name you favor?”

“Yes, of course,” Jason agreed. “Percy feels the same way.”

“Does he now?” Nemesis murmured, looking back towards him. “And what if I told you he had different feelings for you? Feelings you could never understand, feelings you will never reciprocate? When you finished with him, left him a throughly fucked mess on the floor, you walked away and expected him to be, what was the word you used? Oh yes, ‘fine’. But he is not fine. You have shown him you will never love him back the way he loves you. And in doing so you have broken him, Jason Grace, and he will never be the same.”

She looked at him, eyes piercing through him to his very soul and said her next words in a whisper. 

“Percy Jackson, as you know him,” she cocked her head, “is gone.”

-

Jason had a nasty habit of taking blame for things that weren’t even his fault. He was constantly plagued by self-hatred, a bi-product of so much expectation from him from everyone. It was something he hid protectively. He supposed now was no exception.

What he didn’t know was that the room was magnifying his emotions of hatred and revenge. He already knew that he had done wrong to Percy. The memories of the day they almost killed each other still haunted him before he fell asleep.

So he stared back and did nothing. He couldn’t do anything if he tried. He licked his lips, and blinked dumbly at her. He... had never known that. And now he had ruined everyhing. He completely blamed himself for Percy’s current state. He had done this. How could he have done this?

He felt such self-loathing at what he had done he couldn’t even think. His brain short circuited, and he replayed Nemesis’s words through his head, slowly breaking down any coherent thought.

But, they had come here for one thing. Right. If he could do anything, anything at all, it was get that dagger back.

As if reading his thought process, Nemesis shook her head slowly, smiling.

“I don’t think you get the dagger. You never mentioned it. This was simply revenge,” she relished in the word, “for picking up that picture. No, I’m afraid my work here is done. Goodbye, Jason Grace.

Jason’s mouth suddenly filled up with bile and he couldn’t stop the panicking he felt at the implications of her words. He also couldn’t help he sheer stupidity he felt at not mentioning the dagger. But beneath it all, he felt a sort of... gratitude. Nemesis wasn’t greedy. She knew Percy’s punishment had already been fulfilled. Now it was Jason’s turn, and it would take a lot more to break him. Except... he did already break. Somewhere between him and Percy almost killing each other and them fucking on a blanket, he had lost every ounce of self-worth he had. Percy was his friend, and friends just didn’t do that.

“After all, nothing ever comes for free,” she hissed. And with that, she was gone, the very tidal wave they had been sent to stop taking her place. 

As hundreds of gallons of water crashed down, swallowing Percy and then finally him, he heard Percy scream his name, brought back to his pitiful hold on life with the water, trying desperately to find the man he loved. Jason didn’t respond.

Because Jason didn’t deserve life. Not for what he did to Percy. He realized this now. He brought nothing but pain. Pain to a person he had sworn never to be hostile towards again, pain to a person that was slowly becoming his best friend, pain to a person who loved him, but respected his sexuality enough not to make a move. This person didn’t deserve pain. But he did. It would be better this way. Percy would move on and the other five wouldn’t be bothered by his existence anymore either. No one would.

So he accepted death with open arms, feeling the water fill his lungs hungrily, taking him as its own.

Until he resurfaced, floating on the crest of the tidal wave.

With his last sliver of consciousness, he saw a blurry Percy above him crying, sobbing, trying everything he could to get the water out of Jason’s body. 

He bent down, kissed Jason, wailing desperately.

No. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t. Percy would understand. He had too.

With the last of his strength, he zapped Percy as hard as he could and let the water take him once more, as the hold on him ceased.

Dying a selfish, _cowardly,_ man who had broken another in his path of destruction.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. you made it! youve gone through the emotional roller coaster of this fic, and hopefully havent lost your shit! please leave a comment and kudos if you have any thoughts on this at all, and, uh, yeah. Have a phenomenal day!
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me!
> 
> Also,  
> I WROTE THIS ENTIRE THING ON MY PHONE MY FINGERS FUCKING HURT LIKE WHY THE HELL DID I DO THAT??!


End file.
